1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved pliers for a fisherman. More particularly, it is directed to pliers for removing paint from a jig-eye line attachment hole as well as providing modular tools encased on the handles.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishermen often use a lead-headed jig for fishing. The jig typically includes an eye with a hole for threading fishing line to attach the jig. The jig-eye presents two common problems: first, the hole in the jig-eye is usually filled with paint remaining from the process of painting the jig and second, once the paint is removed, the hole is small and therefore difficult to thread with the fishing line.
The first problem (i.e. removing the paint from the jig-eye hole) has been addressed several times. One representative patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,649 (Simpson). As seen at FIG. 2 and described at column 4, lines 25-47, the jig-eye 22 is aligned in jig-eye recess 20 and then pin 32 is brought downward (by squeezing the plier handles together) so that pin 32 penetrates the jig-eye hole, thus removing any paint therein.
The problem with this technique is that it is inconvenient because the jig-eye must be precisely aligned with recess 20 and at an orthogonal angle to the pliers. In other words, good vision and a great deal of manual dexterity is required for the alignment.
Furthermore, once the paint has been removed, the pliers of U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,649 provide no convenient method for threading the jig-eye with a fishing line, so even greater manual dexterity and eyesight is required at that stage. Experienced fishermen will appreciate that tasks requiring manual dexterity and vision become more problematic when sitting or standing in a boat. Other problems include impaired eyesight, boat movement, impaired dexterity, ambient lighting and wind.
Thus there is a need for a fisherman's pliers which allow for easy removal of paint from a jig-eye hole and also convenient threading of the hole once the paint has been removed. In addition, pliers which include replaceable, modular tools (such as a threader or hook hone) would also provide additional convenience.